I Miss You
by Harry's Treat
Summary: One phone call can lead to anything ;)


**A/N: A nice smutty Klaroline one shot to cure all those smutty needs. I have to admit this isn't my best work but I still wanted to share it so, Enjoy (:**

"I can't believe you really asked that taxi driver for his number!" Katherine said in the midst of her constant laughter. This is exactly what Caroline needed. With Klaus being in New Orleans for the past month, she has needed some type of distraction to keep her mood up and a girls night out with Katherine and Rebekah is just what the doctor ordered. She hasn't even really spoken to him except for a ten minute call here and there, but no call was long enough. She missed him, more than she was expecting and it was killing her that he wasn't there with her holding her in his strong arms while they slept, whispering sweet and dirty words into her ear and showing her just how much he cares for her. Just the thought of Klaus brought chills up her spine that then traveled throughout her entire body. She had to shake off her need for him and be patient for his return. Caroline blinked away the obvious lust in her eyes to try and indulge in the conversation with her two friends.

"Hey, a girl has needs right?" Rebekah asked with much amusement.

"I guess, but a cab driver? I think you should probably stick to busboys." Katherine smirked as she took the house keys out of her purse.

"Well, good for me I don't care what you think." Rebekah snaps back, earning a grin from Katherine as all three of them walked into Katherine's two stories home. "Which would you prefer, Caroline? Cab driver or busboy?" Rebekah asked but Caroline didn't notice. She barely realized she took a step into the house. All night she has been distracted as much as she wanted to live in the moment with her friends, tonight for some reason she just couldn't and all she had on her mind was, Klaus. "Hello, earth to Caroline?"

Caroline's eyes shot up in shock. "Huh? What?"

"Are you really that infatuated with my brother that you can't even survive a month without seeing him?" Rebekah rolled her eyes. Caroline gave her an almost death glare before her phone began to vibrate and the mixed expression of lust and joy made it obvious who was calling.

"Um…guys…" Caroline began.

"Just go. And…tell him I miss him!" Katherine sarcastically yelled as her and Rebekah went into the kitchen.

Caroline rolled her eyes and in vamp speed, she was already upstairs, made her way to one of the guest rooms and instantly answered the call she has been waiting for.

"I thought you would've picked up on the first ring. I'm not mad just curious." He said into the phone and she could tell he was grinning. His accented voice bringing chills from Caroline's spine to her toes. She couldn't even hide the smile that formed just from seeing his name on her phone.

"I was kind of in the middle of a girl's night with your sister and Katherine and unlike you; I don't like to be rude to my friends." She teasingly stated as she closed the door.

"Ahh Katerina, I'm surprised she's not dead yet." He laughs into the phone, bringing an even bigger giggle out of Caroline she was always amused by his and Katherine's hatred towards each other.

"She dodged you for 500 years, surely she can survive anything."

"Doesn't mean I don't wish for it every night." Klaus semi jokes. If it was up to Klaus Katherine would be dead, but Caroline's sudden friendship with her is the reason she is still in existence. Which proved Caroline has just as much control over Klaus as he does over her which was thrilling to think anyone could have control over the original hybrid, let alone a baby vampire like herself.

Caroline laughed at his response. "She misses you too." She giggled as she sat on the soft bed.

"And do you…Miss Me?" He timidly asked.

"Of course I miss you. Do you really have to ask?"

"I guess I just like to hear you say it." The words made Caroline softly whimper but she immediately recovered so that he wouldn't notice.

"Do you miss me?" She softly asked.

"Now who's asking the ridiculous questions?" He laughed into the phone.

"When are you coming back?" Caroline quickly asked, it's the only question she cares to be answered.

"Soon, love. There are just…a few more things to be situated then I'm home sweet home." He cheekily stated.

"Good…what are you doing now?" She asked, trying to figure out what else to say to him.

"Sitting in my studio. Elijah decided he wanted to indulge in the city's delights, so I have the house to myself." He sighed.

"You didn't want to go with him?" Curiosity clear in her tone.

"Why would I want to hang out with my brother who I have seen every day for the past 1,000 years when I can talk to my girl all night?" Klaus responded and she could tell he was smiling just as much as she was. His reply caught her off guard for he's never said anything like that to her since their "relationship" began.

"Well, good excuse then." She snapped at him, she knew how much he liked when she would sass him.

"Are you being sassy with me Ms. Forbes?"

"Maybe…what are you going to do about it?" Caroline asked as she bit her lip, the mood of the conversation taking a drastic turn.

"Well, sweetheart if I was there I'm sure I could think of something." He replied back with a tone of…lust?

Caroline took a sip of the water that was placed on the nightstand. "What else would you do if you were here?" She shyly asked.

"What would you want me to do?" He softly but seductively asked. Caroline bites her lip harder at the anticipation of what might happen. She and Klaus have done a lot of things together, but not this. She wasn't necessarily shy about sex but with Klaus sometimes it was intimidating due to his centuries of experience, but he never pushed her to do anything that wasn't comfortable which made her adore him even more. Caroline was hesitant but her heightened need from him had a mind of its own as she began to explain.

"Anything…" She replied breathlessly laying back onto the soft bed.

She heard Klaus sigh through the phone. "Don't say anything, love. There are a lot of things I want to do to you." That excited Caroline's senses as she bit her lip.

"Like what? Bending me over this bed." Her finger tips ran up the bed sheets. "And mercilessly making love to me?" She asked with as much confidence as she could muster up.

"Of course. What else would you want?" He asked quietly.

"Then…I would want you to hold me by my hips as I fist the sheets." Her phone less hand comes up to her neck before traveling down her torso. "Harshly piercing your finger nails into my skin, leaving marks and fuck me for the rest night." The words come as a surprise to her and Klaus, she's never this bold when it comes to sex, that's Klaus's job but she hasn't seen him in a month and she's aroused just from his voice. She needs this, they both do. Caroline could feel the pressure increasing between her legs with each word and when she hears Klaus's breath hitch.

"You like that don't you?" She breathlessly asked. She puts the phone on speaker and places it on the other side of the bed. Her fingers trail down over her breasts, down her stomach. "When I tell you want I want, what I need you to do to me?"

Klaus groans. "I do. Just as much you like when I whisper sinful things into your ear at night. Not leaving out any details, feeling how wet you are for me. Do you miss that?" His voice hitches again.

"Yes…Klaus…" Caroline staggered. The pressure building between her legs was tortuous; she needed some type of release. Her fingers trailed lower, hooking around her think black underwear, slowly pushing them down her legs. With her legs now spread open, one finger of her fingers made contact with her entrance causing her to gasp. Klaus surely realizing what's happening groans again.

"I bet you think of me every night, when you're alone in bed just imagining how good I make you feel how hard I can make you cum, multiple times." Klaus states over the phone, his dick hardening with the sound of her quiet moans. "Don't you?"

"Mhmm…keep talking to me, please." Caroline softly demands as she continues to pleasure herself.

"Fuck, I wish I could see right now. Your perfect body lying on the bed, awaiting legs spread open as you pleasured yourself. Just the thought…fuck." Klaus's words slowly throwing Caroline closer and closer over the edge.

"Mmmm, you like that, watching me?" Caroline breathlessly asked as her finger moved faster.

"There's nothing more pleasing then to watch a beautiful woman taking care of her own needs." Caroline didn't even have to see him to know he was smirking, that damn smirk. Klaus loved watching Caroline let loose with him, to not hold back on what she wanted. The thought made Klaus hard within seconds as his phoneless hand involuntarily went between his legs. Images of Caroline in that state and hearing the small noises that escaped her lips made Klaus palm against himself.

"Fuck…Faster, Caroline, move your fingers faster in a circle motion. Imagine me in between your legs teasing you with my tongue, it slowly swirling against you, making you cum within minutes." Klaus silently thanking himself for wearing loser pants as he pulled them down to lightly stroke himself. His eyes now also closed as he just listens to her pants and moans.

Caroline's back arches off the bed as she continues her movements and she whimpers. "Klaus…Talk to me again."

Klaus's eyes still shut closed as he continued. He could tell she was close, she just needed more encouragement. "If I was there, I would throw you on that bed and make love to you, hard, rough and fast. Each deep thrust would have you screaming my name loud enough for everyone walking by outside to hear, wondering where that beautiful sound is coming from." Klaus pushes.

"Klaus…" Caroline moans.

"Come on, love. I want to hear you let go." Klaus says with a hint of desperation in his voice as he continues to stroke himself. Caroline whimpers and with one last moan she finally comes undone. That image clear in Klaus's head makes him groan her name as he does the same and their heavy breathing is the only sound heard through the phone for a while.

"Wow…that was…wow." Caroline begins, not knowing if any words can really describe what just happened.

"Yeah, I know." Klaus lightly chuckled as his eyes finally open his chest moving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. "I guess that's another first for us." He cheekily says which made Caroline smile.

"Yeah…and hopefully the last." She stated as she picked up the phone from the bed and put it against her ear trying to catch her breath but with some seriousness in her tone. As amazing as this was, she doesn't want him to be away from her this long anymore. She wants him present with her, pleasuring, loving and caring for her like he promised he would when she arrived to his house that night, declaring her feelings and that she was not back tracking. They are each other's new beginning and each other's eternity.

"It will be love, I promise." He said and she could tell he was smirking again which made her grin. "Sounds like Elijah's home, the last thing I want him to do is walk in on my, 'mess'." Caroline couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Elijah's reaction and Klaus instantly laughed after her, their matched laughter invading the sound through the phone.

"You're right, we wouldn't want that." She chuckled. "I wouldn't exactly want your sister or Katherine to catch me like this either. So, til next time?" She softly asked.

"Next time I'll be home, love and we won't have to worry about any intrusions." Klaus slowly stated, thrilling his and Caroline's senses once again.

"Okay, I'm going to hang up before we're tempted to give Elijah a show." They both loudly laughed at her statement, she's going to miss his laugh but she knows the next time she hears it, it'll be in person.

"You have a point there." Klaus lightly chuckles.

"So…I'll talk to you later then?" She lowly asks, trying to hide the sadness forming in her voice.

"Of course, oh and Caroline?"

"Yeah?" Caroline curiously asked.

"I…I love you, "You know that right?" He hesitantly stated. Caroline knew he loved her but he didn't say it much to her so for him to be so opened and say it now made tears slowly form in her eyes but she blinked them away.

"Yes I know that, I love you." She stated back before she hung up the phone with a wide smile on her face. "He loves me." She quietly said to herself before laying back on the bed, covers over her body as she basked in her own happiness.


End file.
